Sail
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: Let's pretend that you could live, that you could stay here with me. Let's pretend you couldn't be punished or banished. Let's pretend that we could be together, forever…let's pretend. Luke comes back to camp, and Percy has to deal with the backlash...Lukercy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or else Luke and Ethan would still be alive!**

**Warning: Yaoi, kissing, sadness**

**This story was based off a dream and this song: Sail Awolnation. PLEASE LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ THE STORY! It helps set the mood lol. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST! 3 333**

**This is my new series; I will continue with drabbles in other pairings for PJatO (perico, ethanxkronos) but this is my official multi chapter series. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Percy opened his eyes and felt Luke's warm body wrapped around his. The steady trickle of the fountain from the other side of the room was the only sound that could be heard. Luke shuffled his body slightly, but kept his eye shut. Percy had nothing better to do, so he began recalling and attempting to make sense of last night's events:

He was sitting on his bed, around ten, and heard a knock on the door. He was in his pajamas, just got out of the shower, and really did not want to answer. _Anabeth could wait_, he thought, but something in the back of his head told him it was not Anabeth, and that he _needed_ to answer the door. When he pulled the door open Chiron stood in front of him,

"Perseus, I hate to bother you at this hour but it is of dire importance," Percy nodded, and Chiron stepped to the left revealing a tall, blonde figure,

"L-Luke?!" Percy felt his knees wobble, "oh my gods…you're ok!" Percy dove forward and wrapped him in a tight hug, "I thought the gods would've…" Luke kissed the top of his head,

"I know, so did I," Percy felt the need to cry but decided that crying in front of Chiron was one thing he did not want to repeat; he had cried after Luke died…like a little school girl. Chiron cleared his throat and the two stepped away quickly,

"Sorry," Percy lied bluntly, Chiron smiled,

"Anyway, although Luke is a son of Hermes, we found it in…his best interest to not have him go there tonight. Your father has agreed to let him stay in his cabin for a short period of time…at least until everyone is…accustomed to his return; if that's ok with you." Percy nodded,

"Of course, he can totally stay here." Luke smiled and stepped closer to Percy,

"I will leave you two to…as they say...'catch up." Chiron smiled and galloped away. Luke turned to face Percy smiling,

"It's beyond amazing to see you again," he whispered pulling Percy into another hug.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Percy grabbed Luke's shoulders and couldn't help himself, "I thought I lost you." Tears began streaming from his eyes,

"I…"Luke tried to hold back his own tears, "I know…me too…I thought for sure I'd…I'd never see you again." Percy lifted his head and gave Luke a small peck on the cheek,

"Come inside," He grabbed Luke's hand and pulled it with him through the door. Luke pulled Backbitter out of his back pocket and placed it on the bunk across from where Percy's stuff was laid out.

"I guess I'll take this bunk," he smiled slightly, Percy shook his head,

"I thought you would…never mind it's stupid. Wherevers fine with me." Luke walked over and ran a hand through his hair,

"Nothing you have to say is stupid,"

"Cornflakes," Percy smiled, sticking out his tongue,

"That was slightly unintelligent, but not stupid." Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's back and pulled him forward, resting his head on his chest,

"How?" Luke sighed,

"They're regarding me as a hero….they knew I sacrificed myself to kill Kronos…it's a miracle I'm still alive…that's all they said…to me at least. Chiron knows a lot more about it but he refuses to tell me anything. Typical Chiron right?"Percy squeezed Luke's back tighter,

"You are a hero…"

"Please stop crying…" Luke rubbed small circles into Percy's back,

"I can't…." Luke pulled back slightly and used his hand to lift Percy's chin,

"Please," he kissed Percy, "I'm here," another kiss, "forever," and deeper kiss, "for good this time."

Percy leaned his nose against Luke's, their mouths centimeters apart, Luke smiled,

"Is your dad going to be mad about that?" Percy shook his head,

"No…he's going to be mad at this though," Percy stepped back and pulled his pajama shirt over his head, and then he did the same to Luke. Luke rested his forehead back on Percy's and rested his arms around Percy's waist, "I forgot how perfect this felt," Percy whispered breathlessly. Luke pushed Percy's chest so he fell on top of the bed, Percy smiled and clawed at the blankets as Luke crawled in next to him. Percy nestled himself so he was engulfed in Luke's warmth,

"Thank you," Luke whispered,

"For what," Percy was muffled by the blankets,

"For forgiving me…for being perfect…" Percy lifted his head and smiled at Luke,

"I was never mad," Percy slid his hand slowly down Luke's chest and then brought it back up to his heart, "I knew you still had this." Percy felt two drops of water on his forehead and looked up to see Luke crying. For the first time since his arrival Percy thought about what Luke was going through, instead of himself. Luke had literally committed suicide almost five days ago, he had just saved everyone from Kronos, and now he was pretending to be strong for Percy as he entered a camp full of people that loathed him. Yet Percy was the one that kept crying. Percy slid his body in closer and began stroking his hair,

"I love you," Luke whispered, and Percy, for once, said nothing and just continued to stroke Luke's hair until they both fell asleep.

**CAN YOU BLOW MY WHISTLE BABY WHISTLE BABY LET ME KNOW! Yeah I end fanfiction like a boss! Anyway I know this super sad and I am warning you it will get happier but it definitely has a sad theme to it. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please FOLLOW/REVIEW/and FAVORITE! I love you all 3****HoH**


	2. Chapter 2

**02: Remembrance and Old Habits**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO**

**Warning: implied relationships, kissing, implied sex**

**I listened to: Sail by AWOLNATION, Demons by Imagine Dragons, and Coffin by Black Veil Brides.**

**WOW! Thanks so much for all the reviews/favorites/story follows, you guys are the best. I really hope you enjoy this installment! **

_Ethan rolled his eye, and through his hands on his hips, this was the hundredth time they were talking about Percy Jackson that week,_

"_Oh gods please Luke!" Luke frowned,_

"_Ethan, I really care about him-"_

"_and he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside!" Ethan snorted, and grabbed Luke's collar, "I like you better as Kronos," he smirked. Luke tried to fight the feeling but he knew Kronos was winning…again, I'll take over thank you, Kronos' voice hissed. Luke's arms wrapped around Ethan and he lost control._

"_Good," Kronos hissed, and Ethan smiled,_

"_Welcome back my lord," Ethan slide his hands around Kronos' neck, sorry Percy…this body's mine, Ethan smiled. Kronos kissed the top of his head,_

"_It's been a little too long," Kronos slid his hands down Ethan's back and stopped just above his ass,_

"_Way too long."_

Luke sat straight up; Percy recovered from being flung at the wall from his previous position on top of Luke,

"What's wrong?" Luke ran his hand through his hair,

"No-nothing." Percy shook his head,

"No, none of that. Talk to me….or else you can't stay here." Luke starred at the blanket,

"Just a flashback…" Percy nodded towards him,

"Go on,"

"It was about Ethan…I was telling him something about wanting to see you…or not kill you or something…" Percy smiled, "he…he said he liked me better as Kronos or something and then…Kronos sort of took over." Percy's eyes burst open,

"ETHAN AND KRONOS?!" Luke frowned at him,

"That's the only thing you take out of this?" Percy smiled,

"Sorry, go on," Luke turned his attention back to the blanket,

"It was so odd…I mean it wasn't from my perspective…it was from Ethan's…" Percy shrugged,

"I know as much as you,"

"Do you think he's alive?" Luke stared intently at Percy. Percy swallowed hard and shook his head,

"Sorry…but you dropped him from the top of the Empire State Building…there's no way-"Percy froze as Luke stood up, running another hand through his hair,

"It makes no sense!" Percy stood and tried to hold his hand but Luke jolted, "why am I alive!?" Percy felt tears fill his eyes,

"We promised not to talk about this-"

"I know but…why isn't he alive? He's a hero too-"

"Luke he was on Kronos' side 'till the very end-"

"He tried to kill me." Percy starred at his feet, "He knew where my weak spot was Percy….he was going to do it..." Percy nodded,

"I know, but…Luke he didn't…we shouldn't question the Gods they have their reasons." Percy grabbed his hand, "All we need to worry about is this…don't worry about anything else." Percy tried to smile at Luke, "Please… let's just figure this out…please…" Luke nodded slowly and Percy pulled him into a tight hug. Luke leaned his head on Percy's shoulder, "I love you," Luke nodded against Percy's shoulder.

They stayed like this for about five minutes until there was a knock on the door,

"Perseus," Chiron's voice rang out against the silence in the room. Luke picked his head up and Percy kissed his lips lightly,

"Coming," he whispered, mainly to Luke. Percy opened the door and Luke sat down on Percy's bed,

"Come on in Chiron," Percy smiled and led the activities director into the cabin.

"Good morning boy," he smiled at Luke, Luke nodded towards him, having a good start of the day I hope." Luke bit his lip and Chiron patted his back, "It'll get better, I promise." Chiron turned to face Percy and frowned, "Help him," he mouthed. Percy nodded,

"Of course," he mouthed back. Chiron smiled,

"I came here to tell you both that the camp has assembled at the Pavilion, after a long discussion and a harsh list of rules for the meal, I'm here to ask you two to come down to breakfast." Percy froze; he knew this was going to happen, but having Luke face the camp was not going to be the "start of a good day."

The walk down to the dinning pavilion was like a scene out of a movie, a fog seemed to roll out of nowhere and a strong wind blasted through camp, _thanks dad_, Percy rolled his eyes. Luke was so sickly pale Percy thought he might pass out,

"It's ok…it's camp…where you belong," Percy seemed to be reassuring himself more than Luke, who kept his eyes trained at Chiron's back. The camp was eerily silent, as they approached the pavilion they saw the tables, as full as they always were during the summer, but there was something disturbing about them. All of their faces were dead serious and absolutely silent,

"You'll be sitting with the Hermes' table," Chiron whispered as they made their way closer,

"What?" Percy whispered, but Luke nodded,

"He is my father," Percy bit his lip and suddenly felt much worse, Luke would be facing this alone.

A small amount of whispering broke out over the tables the second Luke placed his foot on the pavilion,

"I can't believe this,"

"Dead!"

"Traitor!"

"Where is he gonna sit?!"Percy tried to smile back at Anabeth and Nico but he felt like his face weighed a million pounds. He walked quickly to the Poseidon table and sat down, staring intently at Luke who seemed frozen next to Chiron. Chiron turned his head to look at the boy and quickly noticed he was not going to move anytime soon, Chiron tapped his shoulder lightly,

"Go ahead boy," Luke didn't move so Chiron gave him a more powerful push, Luke turned to face him and Chiron nodded encouraging, "go on." Luke swallowed hard and began walking. Luke kept his gaze just above everyone else's faces. He made the familiar walk to the Hermes table and saw Travis and Conner flinch slightly. Luke went to take a seat but no one moved to make room for him. Luke locked eyes with Travis who scowled back in return and nodded towards the way end of the table. Luke quickly spun around and walked to the seat. The half-blood who was forced to sit next to him slid as close as he could to the girl next to him, but neither said a word.

"Eat," Dionysus spoke slowly; he too looked bothered by the situation. The plates where passed out by nymphs who "accidently forgot to give Luke food" about eight times. Percy felt his anger bubble up inside him as the members of the Ares cabin shoved Luke through the offering line. Percy watched in horror as Luke offered his food, all of it, to Hermes and whipped a tear from his eye.

"You ok?" Katie Gardener smiled weakly at Percy; he nodded weakly and slid his breakfast into the fire,

"Poseidon," he whispered weakly.

The rest of the month continued in a similar pattern: awkward if not angry glances, complete isolation, and the occasional fight. To put it simply Percy was getting tired of watching Chiron run to wherever Luke was to break up an argument or physical altercation. What was worse, Chiron made Luke spend week days in the Hermes cabin. The only good parts were when Luke was allowed to stay in the Poseidon cabin with Percy.

Everything seemed fine, until Tuesday, September 18. Percy had been staying out of school to watch over Luke, however, the fights seemed to happen less and less often so he and Chiron had decided it would be a good time to return to school. Percy, thus far, was having a decent day for a child with ADHD and dyslexia. Paul Blofis, his step dad, even set him back up in the school he taught at! Percy was currently jotting down some vocabulary words for English class when the loudspeaker yelled his name,

"Percy Jackson to the main office, Percy Jackson main office." Everyone in the class gave him the respected,

"OHHH YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" As he strolled out of the classroom and down the stairs to the main office. He opened the door slowly and saw his mom sitting, whipping tears from her eyes,

"Oh Percy," she sighed. Percy's eyes immediately widened and he ran over to her,

"What's wrong?"

"It's that Luke boy, Anabeth…she called…she sounded so afraid…" Percy gulped,

"Wha-what?"

"We have to go…to the hospital now," Sally said to the secretary, who gave her a mournful look,

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"HOSPTIAL? MOM! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Percy felt his heartbeat accelerate, but his mom just pulled his wrist out of the school and into the Prius waiting outside.

"MOM PLEASE! What is happening?" he screamed, Sally started the car and turned to him,

"Don't worry we are going to camp not the hospital." Percy felt like someone hit him in the face with a dictionary, "What? I needed some excuse to get you out of school."

"So…you used Luke…and a hospital…and thought that would be ok? You do realize he's like my best friend right?" Sally nodded,

"It needed to be believable." Percy rolled his eyes and groaned into his hands, a thought burst through his mind,

"You said we are going to camp?" Sally nodded as she speed out of the city,

"Yes…the Luke part wasn't a complete lie." Percy's heart raced again, "There is…something wrong with him. Chiron didn't say what…but he sounded so nervous. He gave the phone to Anabeth and she was a mess, she kept screaming, 'Mr. D you can't, wait for Percy to come!" Percy froze, what could Luke be doing that was this…horrible.

To put it simply, Percy was so distracted by the herds of Half-Bloods surrounding the bathrooms that he was oblivious to Chiron's arrival and the fact that his mom was granted access to the camp and was racing towards the bathrooms with them.

"MOVE!" Percy heard Chiron yell next to him, it didn't affect him, he just kept sprinting, running into any half-blood in the way.

"PERCY!" Anabeth screamed trying to wrap him into a quick hug,

"Where?" Percy growled, she quickly backed up and pointed to the boy's showers. Percy arched his eyebrow but ran in. Luke was currently beating some Ares boys to a pulp while Mr. D attempted to wrap him um in grape vines.

"MOVE!" Percy yelled almost knocking into Mr. D, "Luke stop!" Luke stared at Percy and grinned,

"Perseus," That voice…Percy felt his heart stop as he saw Luke's eyes glow with the all too familiar gold that previously belong to Kronos. Percy acted…well stupidly and impulsively. He threw his boy and Luke and slammed his fist into Luke's face. The Ares boys quickly got the hint and tried their best to stand and run out of the showers,

"P-Percy…he-he's back…I-I- help!"

"Luke stay with me!" Luke made an extremely strained expression and his eyes slowly lost the golden glow. "Luke?" Luke began breathing heavily, but he raised his head and smiled at Percy, the golden tint gone.

"Perseus, move away from the boy." Percy turned slowly to see a sight that, in any other circumstance, would have made him wreck his clothing. The Big Three stood glaring at him. Zeus held his master bolt threateningly.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Percy was still holding Luke against the tile wall.

"Just step aside son, please." Percy felt every muscle in his body agree to his father…except his heart. He reluctantly shook his head,

"You're going to hurt him….please….don't hurt him!" Zeus frowned and turned to Hades who laughed,

"Poseidon your children always live up to your stupidity don't they?" Hades scowled, "We aren't going to hurt him…too bad-"Luke's eyes widened and he gripped Percy's shirt tightly.

"Son…there is a piece of Kronos still stuck in him…we just have to remove it."

"Will it hurt him?" Percy stared intently at his father,

"Yes…unfortunately it will-"

"Then no!"

"Yes!" Luke yelled, "Do it…please!" Percy shook his head,

"Luke-"

"I'll be fine…I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rolled over the skies and Hades smirked,

"Let's hope you're right Son of Hermes," he laughed.

"Perseus…I'm only going to say this once more…MOVE!" Zeus growled. Percy turned to Luke who nodded encouragingly and he slowly walked over to stand next to his mother who had burst through the crowd.

"Mom…how are you here?" Sally rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Percy as Zeus walked over to Luke who was trying to stand,

"Good luck Luke Castellan, you'll need it." Zeus smiled and he slapped Luke's forehead. Immediately Luke fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's it?" Percy whispered, Poseidon nodded,

"Pretty stupid looking huh?" Percy nodded and then ran over to Luke,

"He is alive Perseus…Chiron transport him to a hospital wing immediately and meet at Olympus in five minutes, you too Dionysus." Percy ignored his father's goodbye and pushed a piece of hair out of Luke's eyes,

"You better be ok you selfless bastard."

**YAY CHAPTER TWO BIATCHES! I hope you enjoyed it, please review/favorite/follow if you did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: AGNST, sadness, sexy Gods**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Greek Mythology**

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Sorry about the hiatus guys, I've been behind on all of my stories so don't feel too neglected. **

**As Always I Listened to Sail by AWOLNATION**

**Please enjoy!**

Luke jogged down to the water and stopped to catch his breath. His sweat soaked shirt made the frosty air even harder to bear. His breathing stifled and he quickly devised that sixty degrees Fahrenheit was a lot colder than he originally assumed. He stared out in the ocean and immediately thought of Percy, who was probably sleeping soundly in his bed…just like he did every night….so unlike Luke. Luke ran a cold hand threw his hair and sighed loudly, this early morning work-out wasn't what he remembered. He turned quickly but his eyes went dark, all he saw was darkness. He felt his body shift along with the scene. He was now standing in the hall of Olympus with every god present, including Hades. Luke quickly realized that the gods had not summoned him and currently were unaware of his presence, so he quickly, yet silently ran too hid behind a near-by column. From his new vantage point he could see everyone except Ares and Aphrodite, but that didn't really bother him. Zeus made a loud grunting noise which silenced his family and Luke almost thought he had been spotted, however, he noticed a figure materialize in front of the gods, one that was all too familiar…the figure of Ethan Nakamura.

"Ethan Nakamura, welcome to Olympus, I believe you are familiar with it?" Ethan nodded, he still had his eye patch but he was dressed in non-tattered jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He was, however, covered in scratches and burns, and his ghostly figure was constantly shifting in the light of the Greek fire.

"Did you enjoy your stay in Tartarus?" the voice of Ares growled. _Tartarus _Luke felt his heart sink, _how had Ethan gone to Tartarus and not me?_ Ethan remained silent, but he stared expectantly at Zeus,

"Do you know why you are here Ethan Nakamura?" Ethan politely shook his head, "You are here because several minor gods and various nature spirits believed we made a serious mistake in the judgment of several heroes that fought on the side of Kronos." Ethan and Luke's mouths both dropped, _that's why I was brought to camp…but why don't I remember any of this happening to me?_ "You….Ethan Nakamura are one of those heroes. We have looked over and discussed your case but we had one final step to do, and that is why you are here, we needed to have a witness to your death explain why you are a hero and not…well evil. Hermes if you would do the honors." Zeus turned to face Hermes and Luke starred into his father's glowing eyes,

"Luke…son…please come here." Luke felt his heart stop, he had been discovered, his father was talking to him, why was he needed? He slowly walked out towards the Olympians and watched Ethan's face light up,

"You're alive…thank the gods!" Ethan attempted to hug him but his ghostly form dissolved half-way through the action so he quit. Luke starred at the ten foot figures and watched as the whole room flipped sideways. He was flung into a marble wall and his eyes sprung open,

"LUKE! ARE YOU OK!" Anabeth's hand rested on his cheek. His eyes rapidly took in his surroundings, he was laying on the beach, half-bloods were surrounding him, Chiron stood feet away with a worried expression. Anabeth was knocked out of the way by Percy who looked extremely distraught,

"Luke," he whispered.

"I'm fine." Chiron shook his head,

"Luke…what happened?" Luke tried to sit up but felt a strong rush of blood and decided laying down was a much better solution. He rolled onto his back and blocked the sunlight with his hand,

"I-I was just going for a jog when…I blacked out. I was like…transported to Mount Olympus…the gods were having a…a trial." Chiron gave him a worried expression, "For Ethan Nakamura." The surrounded half-bloods gasped and began whispering amongst each other, "I-I think I know why I'm alive….the gods… keep holding these trials-"

"We will continue this conversation at the Big House. Perseus, Anabeth, escort Luke there immediately. As for everyone else, go to your normal morning activities!" The half-bloods staggered away from Chiron and Percy and Anabeth tried to lift Luke onto their shoulders,

"I can walk." Luke spoke quietly and gained his footing. He glanced worryingly to Chiron but followed the two half-bloods to the Big House.

When they arrived at the Big House a tall man, with a statuesque jaw structure, and short blonde hair was waiting for them. He was wearing charcoal skinny jeans and a red button down shirt, his eyes were so dark blue they were almost purple.

"Apollo?" Percy said running up the man. Apollo beamed and pulled Percy into a tight hug and did the same to Anabeth. He smiled at Luke and then decided to hug him as well,

"You seem different from your father," Apollo smirked,

"Heard that!" Hermes appeared next to Apollo and they almost looked like twins, Hermes shared the same short blonde hair and deep blue eyes, except his eyes were purely light blue and he was almost an entire head shorter than Apollo. He wore light blue jeans and a dark blue button up and Percy quickly realized that he had no doubts in his homosexuality.

"Dad?" Luke tried to hide his excitement, Hermes smiled at him and walked over to engulf him in a tight hug. Luke felt a hot tear slide down his cheek and he forced the others that would soon follow it to remain in his eyes, "What are you doing here?" Hermes stepped back,

"We're here to collect you-"

"And Percy of course," Apollo smiled deviously at Percy. Anabeth frowned,

"Sorry daughter of Athena…"

"You can come too Anabeth!" Apollo beamed and Hermes rolled his eyes,

"Here he goes again-"

"Here I go again what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I REALLY DON'T-"

"GUYS!" Dionysus yelled from behind Luke, "I believe you have somewhere to be." Apollo frowned and grabbed Anabeth and Percy's shoulders,

"Well, we're ready." Hermes mimicked his action but with Luke and nodded back to Apollo,

"Close your eyes kiddos, it's gonna get bright!" The three half-bloods didn't think twice and soon enough they felt Apollo and Hermes release their shoulders. Luke was the first to open his eyes and he immediately recognized them to be on Mount Olympus,

"APOLLO! OVER HERE!" Several minor goddesses giggled from in front of them. Apollo frowned and looked pleadingly at Hermes who shook his head,

"Sorry girls! Maybe later!" Anabeth couldn't help but roll his eyes. The five of them began walking, with Hermes in the lead, to a huge set of white and gold trimmed doors. Apollo snapped and the doors swung open. Just like in Luke's dream, the Olympians all sat in their thrones starring down at a frightened Ethan Nakamura.

"What in the name of-"Apollo and Hermes covered their eyes and the demi-gods all received the signal,

"You're good," Apollo's voice boomed and they now found their escorts sitting in their allotted thrones.

"Luke….is that..P-" Ethan looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, which Percy found humorous begin as how he and Anabeth felt the same way…and they were supposed to be alive…unlike Ethan…

Luke nodded and stood next to Ethan, he turned and nodded towards Anabeth and Percy who starred at him in complete confusion,

"Just stand over there I guess…I can handle this." Anabeth arched her eyebrows but Percy pulled her towards Bessie. Luke smiled at him and turned to face the gods who looked both annoyed, anxious, and intimidating.

"I would like to say several things to the council on behalf of Ethan Nakamura."

**FIN. Please review/story watch/ favorite/ PM me if you enjoyed, have comments, requests or anything! **


End file.
